<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【六但一维】神秘的肉肉 by katakawa2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788507">【六但一维】神秘的肉肉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2'>katakawa2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>六个但争论维吉尔怀了孩子的话是谁的，咩哥的梗<br/>维是5V</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【六但一维】神秘的肉肉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3D到大澡堂冲澡，刚拿一个毛巾进浴池。雾气缭绕，温暖湿润。看见池边或停或躺或站数个自己。那几个但见到他，说一句，来了啊。<br/>  3D缓缓入池，毛巾垫在屁股下。1D给他让座，3D抬眼见1D背肌强壮，留一牙印。文，你这儿怎么了？<br/>  1D微笑：咱哥咬的。<br/>  哦。3D说，他也咬你，你看。他抬起手臂，胳膊内侧有一伤痕：这是他咬的我。疼死了。<br/>  4D点头称是，咱哥脾气不小。<br/>  5D见几个年轻但讨论此事，不免好笑，要我说你们还是太嫩了，图样，图森破，5D说。<br/>  怎么，1D问，维吉尔就不咬你？<br/>  5D沉默，掀起湿透的刘海，这下但们才看到，他左眼一圈乌青的淤痕。<br/>  2D说你们惹到他被收拾也是情理之中。<br/>  你就舔，4D踢了2D一脚，哗啦水声。不过我感觉，3D趴到池子边，抓一只小黄鸭放到水里摇摇晃晃，咱哥最近脾气是真的挺凶。<br/>  说回来维吉尔呢？1D问。<br/>  2D指指楼上，洗碗澡和尼禄上去养生了。<br/>  哦。其他几个但点头。4D摩挲下巴：“你们有没有觉得维吉尔最近，滋润了不少。”<br/>  他在肚子上比划。“你这么一说确实是，他衣服都小了。”1D说。<br/>  “最近挺太平，没任务，长肉挺正常的。”2D不以为然，小鸭子飘到他眼前，他吹了一口气让它游开。<br/>  “我渴死了。”3D说，“大叔，有水吗？”<br/>  “叫谁大叔呢你。”4D咒骂一句，起身去捞来水壶给3D倒上一杯。“柠檬水？”3D捏着纸杯。“维吉尔要的。”4D自言自语，“最近他好喜欢柠檬。”<br/>  “我觉得他身体可能有点不好……”2D说，“前两天我看到他好像吐了。”<br/>  其他但游到2D身边：“怎么会这样？他受伤了吗？”<br/>  5D看着柠檬水壶，略加思索：“不，不应该是受伤了，小子们，我觉得有可能……”<br/>  “什么？”1D问。<br/>  5D想了想，最大的可能性就是那个了，他说：“有可能，尼禄要有一个弟弟妹妹了。”<br/>  所有的但沉默，啪叽一声，3D捏爆了纸杯，柠檬水哗啦啦汇入浴池。<br/>  1D张开嘴，半天：“……维吉尔还有别的孩子我们没找到？”<br/>  “笨但！”4D踢了1D一下：“是说维吉怀孕了！”<br/>  “等，等等，”3D丢掉纸杯捞住小鸭子：“怀孕？可是，跟谁呢？”<br/>  5D不以为然：“当然是——”<br/>  他愣住了，意识到一个事实。一定要说的话，这孩子当然是但丁的，但是，但丁有五个呢。虽然说只是一个人不同阶段不同状态。可他们都太懂彼此的操性了。<br/>  3D显然也是这样想的，他捏了一下小鸭子，发出嘎吱一声。<br/>  “咳咳，”4D咳嗽，“按照时间算应该是我。”<br/>“放屁，”1D反驳，“我时间跟你也差不多。”<br/>3D举手：“那还有我呢，倒推回去最先和维吉尔——那啥——的是我。”<br/>“别忘了，”5D拍拍3D：“咱俩是一起的。”<br/>2D看着这一池子但丁，露出一个表情，变态竟在我身边。<br/>“……我也有份。”他缓缓说。变态竟是我自己。<br/>“跟你有什么关系！”1D咕哝道，“你不是自称对维吉最温柔吗，每次都带他去清理。”<br/>2D脸色一僵，不知道是震惊于听到的话，还是一时不知怎么反驳，只是把毛巾投进水里。“也不能这么说，初代君，”5D眨眨眼，“哪怕不是他的，也不是你的。”<br/>  “你，还有你，”最年轻的3D举起小鸭子，用鸭嘴指着4D和5D：“你俩都有尼禄了，一把年纪就别老想着抱二胎，关怀一下大宝得了！”<br/>   “少拿尼禄说事儿啊，”4D捏住鸭嘴，又是嘎吱一声，“他跟你一样，小小年纪让人操心。”<br/>   “干什么，”3D把小鸭子抢回来，“要打架？”<br/>   3D4D剑拔弩张，操起毛巾准备开干。5D连忙拿出纸笔邀请其余几但买定离手下注。此时，从一边的桑拿间传来一声开门的声音。<br/>  TVD从其中走出，半围浴巾，大汗淋漓。走到池边坐在凳子上：“别吵了，我没被闷晕也被你们烦死了。”<br/>   大家这才想起还有这位。3D最先反应过来，狐疑地瞪着TVD：“怎么，奶爸，你不会也是来争的吧？”<br/>   对于奶爸这个称呼，TVD翻了个白眼：“真是麻烦……说到底那都是我们的种。有什么好争的。尼禄叫爸爸都要连叫六声。不知道你们在争吵什么。”<br/>   “还不如想想以后怎么带孩子。”TVD说着喝了一口柠檬水，“小孩子也是，一样，真麻烦……”<br/>   “上次帕蒂小姑娘送他礼物的时候明明连包装袋上的蝴蝶结都不舍得拆。”5D小声对身边的2D说。<br/>   TVD收了汗，又缓缓把自己泡进池子里。叽里咕噜地说着什么，声音透过水变成气泡哔啵哔啵爆裂。“说啥呢你？”4D问。<br/>   TVD探出头：“我说，就算你们今天在这里打出个胜负，要怎么判断这孩子到底是你们哪个的呢，长相？DNA？说到底为什么要跟自己过不去。”<br/>   其他几但正在思考。此时浴室门口处传来脚步声。<br/>   “啊，你们在这里。”来的是V，他穿着宽松的睡衣，举着一壶白水，“楼上好像没有柠檬水了，维吉尔让我下来跟你们换换。”<br/>   V看到柠檬水壶，走过去拿起。把白水放在地上。<br/>   “哎，小诗人。”4D拍拍V，“问问你，关于你的本源。”<br/>  V疑惑：“你说。”<br/>  “那个，”4D比划，“你俩有没有通感之类的？”<br/>  V摇头：“我虽然出自他，但是现在并不能和他的意识凭空连接。维吉尔怎么了？”<br/>  “没什么，就是……”“我们在想，”3D说，“如果他怀孕了，要如何分辨出孩子的父亲是我们之中哪一个人呢？”<br/>  V看了看3D，眨眨眼，思考几秒：“为什么你们这么确定父亲的范围一定只从你们几个里面找？”<br/>  这句话让所有的但丁都惊悚起来。<br/>“你什么意思？”1D哗啦一下起身，“嘿，我不管你是他的人性还是什么的，人不能，至少不应该——”<br/>“你想哪儿去了。”V嫌弃地绕道池子的另一边，“你们有没有想过，你们有这么多个，维吉尔也有这么多个——哦你们两位可能不适合这个话题。”<br/>其他的但丁们面面相觑。而 TVD和2D已经习惯了这种无情的话语。<br/>3D问：“你是说——”“言尽于此，”诗人竖起食指在嘴边嘘声，“谢谢柠檬水，再见。”<br/>说着他走出澡堂。<br/>但丁们沉默，过了一会儿3D开口：“你们在想什么？”<br/>“没什么。”4D说着，侧过身把毛巾盖在腿上。<br/>“你不是吧！”3D大叫：“你想啥呢！”<br/>“我没有，你怎可凭空污人清白！”4D大叫。“不要狡辩了。”5D说：“你很会嘛。”<br/>“说别人呢，”1D把一块湿毛巾丢过去：“你的鼻血都快滴到池子里了，恶心死了。”<br/>TVD坐到2D身边：“我觉得维吉尔切除自己的人性的时候把缺德的部分也切走了。”<br/>2D点头：“你是对的。”<br/>“哼，”TVD说，“这样一看还是老哥不在身边好，省得这些麻烦。”<br/>2D点头：“……你是对的。”<br/>两人坐了一会儿，听到TVD问：“你在哭吗？”<br/>“不，”2D说，“是洗澡水。”<br/>争论最后也没有一个结果。尼禄下来催促，才让但丁们排着队跟一列狗子似的轮流出来换衣服吹头发上楼。楼上是养生区域。维吉尔正躺在躺椅上带着3D眼镜看天花板电影。尼禄说他们来了。维吉尔摘掉眼镜，然后看到六个但丁站在后面看着他。<br/>“干什么都那个表情，你们集体泡傻了？”维吉尔坐起身，指指后面的位子：“自己坐。”<br/>他手边就是那壶柠檬水，现在只剩下一半了。尼禄和V要去拿自助点心，问长辈们要点啥。<br/>“你还要那个山楂蛋糕卷是吧？”V问。维吉尔点点头。<br/>“你最近吃的有点多诶爸。”尼禄小声说。V耸肩，和尼禄出门去了。<br/>六个但丁看看彼此，更加确信维吉尔肚子里确实有个小生命。<br/>“那个，”最先是1D坐到维吉尔身边，“老哥。”<br/>“何事？”维吉尔躺着继续看电影。<br/>“我们都知道了。”3D也凑过来，“你的肚子……”<br/>维吉尔一愣，摘掉眼镜，看向几个弟弟：“你们……”<br/>他坐起来，难得有些尴尬，但很快掩盖住自己的神色：“那又怎么样？”<br/>“这没什么的维吉，我们很高兴的。”5D说，“不如说其实我们也一直期待着这个。”<br/>维吉尔眯起眼，疑惑：“你们……期待这个？”<br/>2D点头，握住维吉尔的手轻轻摩挲。<br/>“我希望你们不会借题发挥指摘我。”维吉尔说，“到了这年纪会有这种事也是很正常的。而且说到底你们也不算什么优良榜样。”<br/>其实对他来说有些年长，TVD心想，但是这样也很好，没什么的。<br/>“天啊你都不知道我们有多高兴维吉。”4D说，“我们起初还争吵，但是我们现在想明白了，无论如何，这都是我们和你的孩子。”<br/>“无论……等等。”<br/>维吉尔扫过这些但丁：“什么孩子？”</p><p>尼禄在笑。<br/>V拿着手机把六个但丁的表情一一摄影下来。<br/>尼禄还在笑。<br/>维吉尔手伸向山楂蛋糕卷，然后绕过去拿了一枚荔枝吃。<br/>“你不吃那个蛋糕了，”V说，“我还特意拿回来了的。浪费可耻。”<br/>“甜食浅尝辄止即可，”维吉尔回答，“也省得这些家伙又以为他们愚蠢的基因能传播下去了。”<br/> “明明是维吉自己贪吃。”3D嗫嚅道，“谁知道那真的是肉肉不是小孩嘛。”<br/>“我的身材很正常！”维吉尔瞪了3D一眼。说实话按照半魔猎人这种变态的希腊雕塑身材基因，维吉尔这段时间被柠檬蛋糕喂得确实略微涨了那么一点点肉，但是放到普通人里也足以吊打健身房了。<br/>“我特么笑死。”尼禄擦掉眼泪：“卧槽，V你都录下来了吗我要把这个做成电脑的动态桌面草草草草哈哈哈哈哈。”<br/>V对他比了一个OK。<br/>六个但丁神态各异，最后维吉尔无奈地说：“你们先搞清楚一件事情，我是无法生育的。我是男性啊。”<br/>“不要小看半魔人的基因嘛。”3D嘟哝，“试试看咯。”<br/>“抱歉，”尼禄捂着肚子说，“我们俩是不是应该退场了。”<br/>V叹气，怎会有如此淫乱之事呢。<br/>“留下。”维吉尔说道，“我们三人观影即可。至于你们几个——”<br/>“你们那么喜欢在浴池里谈古论今，就继续泡着吧。”</p><p>雾气缭绕，温暖湿润。池边或停或躺或站数个但丁。<br/>皆愁眉苦脸，浓云惨淡。<br/>3D苦闷地握着小鸭子，捏了一下。<br/>啪叽，小鸭子爆了。<br/>END</p><p>（PS：好像其实蒸完桑拿以后是不建议再马上泡澡的？大概记不清了。）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>